Construction projects often require that electrical wiring be run through conduit. The conduit runs may be extremely long and include numerous bends in which high frictional forces are developed between the cable and conduit as the cable is pulled through the conduit. It is common to lubricate the cable as it enters the conduit to reduce these frictional forces. The conventional technique is for one electrician or helper to apply a generous amount of lubricant to the cable while simultaneously feeding the cable at the point of entry into the conduit run while a second electrician or helper pulls the cable through the conduit from the opposite end of the run. The application of lubricant in this manner is both messy and inefficient. The electrician or helper applying the lubricant invariably gets the lubricant on his hands thereby hindering his ability to feed the cable.
It would be a benefit therefore to provide a device for applying lubricant to a cable prior to its being run through conduit which does not interfere with the cable feeding operation, is safe and economical, reduces the manpower requirement of lubricating cable and is less messy.